


The New Year

by firecrackers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating has changed for upcoming chapter, This is at no fixed point in canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecrackers/pseuds/firecrackers
Summary: Reader is a potions professor, brought onboard to relieve Snape of some of his duties as teacher while he has a lot of other mysterious duties going on outside of the school. Will a relationship of any kind be on the cards between the two?





	1. The New Year

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can, if you want it to, link in to my previous one-shot fic 'The Potion Cupboard' (Rated Explicit) which you can find on my AO3. I wrote that as a sort of warm up for this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter and all such content related to it belongs to JK Rowling. No money is being made from this fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story time. I've had this fic in my head for seven years now. I have put off writing it (not purposely - just life getting in the way, fear of not writing in character, starting it and giving up etc.) for this long, but I'm still mulling it over so it clearly needs to be written. There is one particular album I was listening to when I first got the image of what happens in this fic in my head, and every time I listen to it, the story just clicks into place again. I listened to it yesterday and as one of my goals is to write more (and, I won't lie, the fact of my new study enticing me to sit at my desk), I knew it was the right time so I'm just going to go for it, and I hope it's as enjoyable to read as it has been for me to think over for the last seven years.
> 
> This is not (yet) at any fixed point in the canon, other canon events may be mentioned later on if it goes the way I have planned, but generally it's just for fun and so I'm not taking the canon aspects too seriously at this point.

New Years Eve at Hogwarts was always a small affair, but a spectacular one nonetheless. Was a party at Hogwarts ever anything but?

As a new professor at the school, you'd decided to stick around over the Christmas break to catch up on your new workload, and maybe even enjoy some time to yourself in the beautiful grounds. Being an ex-student, coming back here to work was quite the dream come true. You'd loved your time at Hogwarts as a student, and when Dumbledore offered you a position as a professor you jumped at the chance, despite the slightly sketchy details.

And so, here you were, walking across those very grounds to accompany your colleagues and students in a celebration to bring in the new year, and of course, the new term. The outdoor event was in full swing as you arrived, with fireworks and good food and dancing. Only a handful of professors were around, and even less students. You knew some of them would always opt to stay at school for the break over going home. Of course, to your dismay, one of the professors attending was Snape. You had nothing against him other than his sarcastic attitude, mean comments to students, general abrasiveness toward anyone, particularly you, who tried to get anything like close to him. So actually, as you counted these off in your mind, it turned out you had a fair amount of things against him.

Equally however, you were fascinated by the man and couldn't deny it. He's caught you glancing at him a couple of times - not purposely, of course. What drew you was the mystery surrounding him. You'd look across at him entirely by coincidence, but be immediately taken away with wonderings of his background and _why is he like that_ and _I wonder how many buttons there are_ - when he would snap his eyes right back at yours and narrow them suspiciously as you busied yourself with whatever else was going on around you, trying to forget you'd wondered anything at all.

There he was, standing by the drinks table, talking to Dumbledore. He looked serious as ever whilst Dumbledore looked like he was about to crack a hilarious joke. 

The realisation that you were staring again quickly hit you and you looked away, trying to locate someone you could slip into a conversation with unnoticed.

It was too late. This time however, it was Dumbledore who noticed you. He patted Snape's shoulder to signify the end of their conversation and headed over to you.

 _Shit shit shit_   _he's seen you looking at Snape and he always knows what you're thinking and-_

'Ah, isn't this a splendid evening? Not a cloud in the sky,' he winked at you.

'It certainly is,' you smiled, relived the conversation was actually just a spot of pleasant small talk after all. 'I gather you're enjoying yourself, Headmaster?' 

'Of course, of course. The Firewhisky is going down a treat,' he held a glass up as if to say  _Cheers!_. 'In fact, I think I feel a dance coming on,' he paused for a little too long this time before lowering his voice, 'It's more that I can say for dear old Severus. He's always alone at these things.' Dumbledore held your gaze until you broke it off to look across at Snape. 

Snape was staring across the grounds, trying to look disinterested and pulling it off marvellously as usual.

'I think...' you coughed, 'I think he perhaps prefers it that way?' It was a half question. You knew Dumbledore had some Snape-related plan concocting in his head right at this very moment and you wanted to stop it forming before it involved you. Snape hates everything and everyone, right? What would be the use of you trying to make conversation with him when the most you've got out of him before is a  _No_ or a  _Good day_ \- and you were certain he wouldn't accept an invitation to dance. Ha!

'Oh, I think he might appreciate a little...' adding a flourish with his hand, he decided on- 'attention this evening. He seems to be enjoying himself a bit more than usual.'

A contradiction in terms. You looked back at Snape who hadn't moved an inch since you last glimpsed him. He genuinely looked like he would rather be taking on a hinkypunk's fireballs than be at this event right now.

By the time you looked back, Dumbledore was off and in a deep conversation with Hagrid, but he found just the right time to catch your eye and nudge his head toward Snape.

 _Oh FINE_ you thought,  _what's the worst that could happen?_

You found yourself straightening your dress and smoothing down your hair before you had a chance to realise what you were doing. As if Snape would care about your appearance - he probably wouldn't even look at you, per usual.

Taking a deep breath and preparing for a frankly horrible time, you headed over to him with confident strides, hoping body language would help get this over with in the most effortless and painless way possible. As you reached his general vicinity, he turned his back to you. This caused you to immediately roll your eyes and grit your teeth. Stopping to look back at Dumbledore with an  _I told you so_ expression, you persevered and took a couple of steps closer to Snape.

You were readying yourself to say something simple. A  _Good evening, Professor_  - something he couldn't possibly berate you about. Before the words could form, Snape had turned back to face you, a drink in each hand and a specific smirk on his lips indicating that he was feeling quite put-out. You knew this particular face well.

He thrust one of the glasses toward you, his face unchanging. 'Care to join me?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading - I really hope this has made you want to come back for the next chapter! I plan to update regularly.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments to let me know where you think this might be going or just to say hi. Please be kind; this isn't intended to be a super serious fic or to fit in at any particular point in canon (yet, anyway), it's just a bit of fun!


	2. The Awkward Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your fascination with Snape is becoming harder to hide after you agree to something you thought would never happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taken me a little but longer than I'd planned to get this one finished and uploaded - sorry about that.
> 
> This one starts out a bit more dialogue-y than the last, so I hope it reads alright.

'So what was all  _that_ about?' You opened with, taking the drink Snape offered and tipping it in Dumbledore's general direction.

Snape looked uncomfortable, but not much more than usual. And he didn't seem to want to answer your question.

You'd clearly decided being bold was probably the best way to tackle this, and surprised yourself with that as much as Snape's welcome had. He was definitely not oblivious enough to believe you'd come over for general chit chat with him after all.

You continued. 'Look, you offering me this glass was about as spontaneous as my short journey over here and we both know it. Someone wants us to talk, and I don't know what about, but I've done my part so...' Raising your glass to him in mock-defeat and taking a final swig, you turned and began walking back down the grassy incline, heading to where you'd started out for the evening.

'I know why.' Snape said after you with resignation in his voice.

At least his reaction made this a little more interesting. 'Oh yeah?'

A sigh. 'I believe we are to make more of an effort to... get on with one another.' The scathing tone of Snape's voice as he didn't even look at you to repeat words that had obviously been spoken to him not ten minutes ago caused you to bite your lip to keep from laughing. He hated this as much as you did.

'Oh. Well that's easy enough, right?' Your sarcasm didn't go unnoticed and he looked almost proud of you.

He paused for a moment, considering you, or rather, re-considering you. 'I think it might.'

The two of you stood together - two feet apart, but together - watching the dancing and the pre-midnight fireworks, and sipping from glasses that Snape kept full for while. You decided that if this was what getting along with Snape was like, it would be fine. Even pleasant. You might both hate the fact that you'd been thrust into this situation, but you were finding it interesting and tried to stop yourself from hoping he did too.

'So... you ever dance?' You asked, breaking the silence and keeping your eyes on your colleagues in the distance. You knew it could ruin the atmosphere you'd cultivated with him these last few minutes but you were hoping a little conversation might enhance it.

'Never.' Came his simple, immediate reply.

'Want to?'

He took a moment. 'No.'

'Okay.'

Your simple reply seemed to be what finally got him to really look at you. You noticed a spark in his usually cold black eyes that you'd never seen before. Studying them as he continued, you could feel your cheeks heating up - first from blushing, then from embarrassment at blushing. 

Studying your face, he stepped a little closer to you. 'I'm going to propose a way that we could perhaps fulfil this apparent need for us to get along,' he almost whispered.

You couldn't deny that the prospect of whatever he was about to suggest made you feel a little giddy. You quickly reminded yourself that you were talking to Snape. Snape and giddiness were surely never to be mixed, and you were certain he would agree with that sentiment. Stuffing your obvious fascination with him further down and hoping your cheeks wouldn't betray you again, you realised you'd taken far too long to reply and were doing nothing more than maintaining eye contact at this point. Snapping out of it, you finally replied, 'Oh. Oh? So what's the plan, Professor?'

'I can't deny, I have wondered whether getting to know one another might ease any pre-conceptions we might each have, and serve as a basis for a pleasant work relationship.' The emphasis on  _work_ was a little painful.

'Sounds like a great plan. What did you have in mind? We could play 20 Questions, or were you thinking something a little less psychological, like finding something in common?' Your response came off as partly sarcastic again, but at least he seemed to have appreciated that tone last time.

'No. I actually hoped we could simply have a conversation,' he hesitated and broke the eye contact that had been going on for far too long, '... Perhaps over dinner. I was going to suggest we meet next Friday evening.'

'I'd love to. I mean, I... dinner and conversation sounds like just the ticket. Next Friday then, Professor. Here's to a healthy and pleasant...  _work_ relationship.'

Your glasses clinked as you tapped yours against his. He turned back to his original position, glancing back only once. If it wasn't Snape, you'd swear he was sneaking a glances at you, but if this arrangement said anything about the two of you, you knew that couldn't be.

 

*** *** *** *** **** **** **** ****

 

The rest of the evening was a little less intense, and as much fun as you'd imagined it would be. Midnight was fast approaching, and Snape had been nowhere to be seen since your brief awkward meeting, after which he swooped away, black robes billowing behind him. 

Dancing with a small selection of your new colleagues and listening to Dumbledore's best anecdotes made the hours pass so quickly that you were counting down the last seconds of the year and joining in with Hogwarts best rendition of _Auld Lang Syne_ without a chance to catch your breath.

Wandering back to your living quarters, hair a glorious mess and shoes removed, after a night of carefree fun at the place you'd always felt the happiest. Glancing up to take in the view of the castle you were about to enter, you looked back down and could have sworn you saw Snape disappearing into a dark corridor - just out of the corner of your eye. It was so quick you thought you'd probably just started to go mad due to the fact that you'd be having dinner together next week. You'd surely imagined it, but then where was he all evening? And really, more importantly you corrected yourself, why did it matter?

Slinking into your fire-lit room and collapsing on the bed, you told yourself out loud to stop thinking about him. Tossing your shoes aside and magicking your cosiest pyjamas on and hair up, you curled up for a restful night. Which, as you also told yourself, would be free from wondering where Snape had disappeared to and what you were supposed to wear to a professional definitely-not-date.

For someone you really had no time for, he sure was taking up a lot of your time right now.

Throwing off your covers and cursing the moment you'd agreed to even talk to him tonight, you began searching your wardrobe for professional looking items that also made you look your best.  _Yep_ , you thought,  _I've definitely given up on 'not_ _caring'_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please feel free to leave (kind) comments if you're still enjoying the story and are wondering what next Friday might hold...
> 
> Third instalment is on the way.


	3. Definitely Not A Date...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're either getting the complete wrong idea, or he is totally into you. But there's only one way to find out, and it's waiting for you on Friday evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the length it took to get this chapter out. I had a bit of a block, and then when I finally got back into it and finished the chapter, I was editing it quite happily about half an hour before I would have posted it, then I had computer problems and lost all my work... So I took a break and came back to have another bash at it, and here it finally is!

Waking up in a pile of clothes at 11am on the first of January was definitely not your ideal start to a morning - or a year. Luckily, since that uncomfortable morning you'd managed a good couple of days worth of rest and catching up with work in front of your little fireplace, ready to begin the new term.

Walking into the Great Hall on the first day back was daunting, but not so much as on your very first day. As you walked past the breakfast laden tables occupied by noses in newspapers and half-asleep students not quite ready for the day, you looked up to the head table to see who was present so far. Your breath caught in your throat and your heart skipped a beat as you automatically scanned for Snape, but he wasn't here yet. 

This had become somewhat of a habit that you hadn't realised you were doing until today. You guessed the looming plan of a  _not date_ with him at the end of the week had made you a little more aware of your feelings about him. Feelings was perhaps too strong a word. Attraction was also a little strong. You reminded yourself to stop overthinking and just go to breakfast.

Forcing your shoulders down to relax, you took a seat next to Professor Flitwick. Chatting about his Christmas break as you sipped your orange juice, you suddenly became very aware of a presence behind you. Flitwick cleared his throat and began concentrating quite hard on his bacon and eggs, clearly not wanting to reveal anymore of the Flitwick Christmas tradition in front of this new guest.

You turned to see Snape taking the seat next to you. A first for breakfast time - he almost always preferred to take the seat at the end of the table. That way he had an easy escape and there was less chance that he would have to talk to someone, or so you'd gathered.

'Good morning, Professor,' he greeted you first, in his most polite tone.

'Good morning,' you replied.

'I trust you have put your last couple of days to good use?' He asked, looking a little awkward and frankly, a little bit like he was experiencing pain.

'I have. And you? I saw you were quite busy after we last spoke at New Year.' Well, if he was going to attempt small talk you might as well join in.

'You'd do well to mind your own business. But yes, I have had a productive weekend.'

That brought a blunt end to the conversation, so you didn't speak for the rest of breakfast. You finished your toast and prepared to leave, noticing Snape had only consumed half a cup of coffee. You began to feel slightly guilty, knowing you should probably not have poked your nose into his private business, whatever it was he had going on. 

You were about to say a polite goodbye when Snape interjected, 'Before you go,' he stopped you as you were half stood-up, 'Our plans for Friday evening... are they going ahead?'

He looked terribly embarrassed to be asking this, and your awkward position was drawing a little bit too much attention as you fumbled between sitting and standing, clearly in a secretive conversation with Snape, who usually loathes everyone - especially at breakfast.

'Try and stop me,' you joked, bending a little closer to him to follow up with a more serious truth, 'It's in my calendar.'

'Good. Come to my quarters at six.'

With that, he practically vanished before your eyes, swooping down the Hall and leaving a mob of whispering students behind him as you stood in stunned silence, trying to stop from overthinking the interaction, or his swift exit.

Snapping out of it and trying to look as though nothing had happened, you awkwardly gathered the cardigan you'd left on the back of your chair and made your way out of the Hall toward your classroom, where you were covering double potions. The fact that you were covering Snape meant he likely had some important business to attend to this morning, so what he was doing sipping coffee in the Great Hall you had no idea. Or you did, but you were sure _that_ idea was entirely conceived by your growing infatuation which you refused to acknowledge. There was no way he could be into you. Surely.

The rest of the week passed slowly - dragged, even. You'd seen Snape a handful of times, and each time you'd smiled and felt butterflies that you convinced yourself were due to nerves for your end of week plans with him. Or due to nerves from student's beady eyes on the two of you, seemingly knowing more than you, or he did.

Each day seemed to last longer until Friday afternoon finally arrived, and with it, the last of your classes for the week. By now, you were completely ready for the weekend and, frankly, exhausted. It really had just been one of those weeks.

Trudging back to your quarters you wished that you didn't have plans tonight, that you could just curl up in bed with a mug of hot chocolate and a good book. But just because you didn't have time for that level self-care right now, didn't mean you couldn't temporarily soothe the stresses of the week until you could return to your cosy bed later for a good night's rest.

You dumped your armful of books down on your desk and headed to the bathroom. Slipping into a steaming bath of your favourite bubbly concoction, you thought through the conversational topics that might come up later. Talking about work was definitely off the table, and you wondered whether asking about family might be a little too personal... What if you say something that offends him without realising and ruin everything?  _It's not a date, you can't 'ruin' it_ , you reminded yourself. But what if you overshare about something stupid and he tells Dumbledore something you'd rather have kept to yourself?

Your mind was racing now, and could feel your shoulders tensing. Deciding that the bath was definitely not the place for worry, you allowed yourself to daydream. The grounds under a beautiful full moon; your soft bed enveloping you as you sink into it later; the freedom of the weekend ahead and what you might do with your time; running your fingers through Snape's soft hair...

Your eyes snapped open. You couldn't allow yourself to entertain thoughts like these now, half an hour before you're due to meet with him in private and when realistically nothing was ever going to go on between you. You weren't even sure he liked himself, let alone you. You sighed and stepped out, drying off and spraying a plume of your favorite perfume around yourself.

Your planned blouse and trouser combination hung on the front of your wardrobe as it had all week, patiently waiting for tonight. You'd definitely left it there because you were organised, you told yourself, and not because you were excited.

Slipping into the outfit, you checked how you it looked in the full length mirror on the wardrobe door. Just right - definitely not work wear, not too casual, not necessarily something you would wear to a date, but flattering and smart - not giving much of anything away.

Smoothing your hands down over the blouse and taking a deep breath, you told your reflection, 'You've got this.'

You checked the details of where to find him on the piece of parchment he'd slipped you in a corridor yesterday, and headed out to his quarters. Surprisingly close to your own, you reached the door. Pausing before knocking softly, you almost decided to bolt in the other direction - he might not have heard you after all, and you were a couple of minutes early anyway - that's probably rude so you surely were best to go-

The door opened quickly and there he stood, the man you knew the least but wanted to know the most, right in front of you.

'Come in.' He said simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please feel free to leave (kind) comments if you're still enjoying the story!
> 
> The fourth instalment is on the way.


	4. 'Dinner'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday night is finally here, bringing a weird mix of disappointment, mystery, and surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for how long it took me to get this done. I had a bad and busy couple of weeks and I didn't want to rush it, so I hope it was worth the wait!

Snape was wearing what you could only imagine were his best robes, hair looking combed and smelling faintly like lavender. 

You knees almost gave way when you saw him. You'd almost call him handsome. 

He turned and left the door open for you to follow. As you did, he immediately showed you to your seat at his little table. The fire was roaring and his lamps were lit, so atmospheric and soothing. As your eyes wandered to his bookcase, you were trying to think of something to start up a conversation about since you didn't get very far with that the last time you were thinking about it.

He broke the silence for you, 'You're early.' It was blunt and ever so  _him_.

'I- er-' You began to make your excuses for being what couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes early when he cut you off again.

'And I have not had time to prepare for our meeting this evening - it turned out to be a most inconvenient timing. Please excuse me for a moment.' He quickly vanished behind a little door to what you assumed was his bathroom, leaving you sitting alone and lost for words. 

You considered the greeting you'd just endured, realising he hadn't made that effort for you - obviously whatever or whoever had come before you was far more important. You felt foolish and began to decide whether it would be best to just up and leave. But by the time you'd weighed up the pros and cons of doing that, he had returned and was wearing his usual robes, confirming your disappointment to be worthy. He immediately began to prepare drinks, not taking the time to so much as glance at you. 

You waited for a few seconds, hoping beyond hope this was all some silly mix up and that he had been looking forward to tonight. But he offered nothing.

'Perhaps another time would be better, Professor? I don't wish to be in your way.' You spoke as coolly as you could manage, trying hard not to sound as deflated as you felt.

'If you didn't want to come tonight, then why did you?' He snapped back at you.

'Excuse me?' You retorted quickly.

'I do not have time for games.' Came his simple response.

'Well,' you began, rising from your chair, 'Neither do I. Perhaps we should say goodnight here and forget this whole thing. It's only work and we've managed fine so far.' You tried to walk straight out of Snape's quarters at speed, but you were shaking now, the burden of the long week coupled with the anxiety you'd kept down about this very meeting bubbling up to the surface as all your secret hopes of what might be to come crashed down around you.

As you reached for the door handle, you turned back to glance at Snape one last time in an attempt to prove to yourself that leaving was the right thing to do. He didn't turn around. That was enough for you.

As soon as you closed his door behind yourself, you leant against it and sobbed. Despite the tears rolling down your face and your shoulders shaking, this felt good. You could finally forget about your stupid infatuation with the mean, uncaring professor, and focus solely on what you came to Hogwarts for. Life would be simpler, easier, without him being a factor in it. Straightening up, you took a deep breath and walked back to your quarters to do exactly what you should have been doing all this time; rest and self care.

 

*** *** *** *** **** **** **** ****

 

Wrapped in your duvet and half asleep with a book in your hands, you hadn't given Snape a second thought since you'd returned to your quarters and got quickly into your pyjamas, leaving the outfit you'd waited to wear all week in a pile on the floor. Although it wasn't particularly late, you'd just about decided to put the book down and put out the lights for the night when you heard a knocking on your door.

Your eyes snapped open, with a sudden realisation that it could just as well be Dumbledore, and the last thing you wanted was to discuss falling out with your colleague, or have him seeing you in your pyjamas. You slipped on a jumper to try and look a little more put-together and headed to your door to make your sleepy excuses and promise him you'd talk tomorrow about whatever it was.

Instead, you were greeted by just the person you'd seen enough of this evening, Snape himself.

'What do you want?' You said quickly, trying hard to sound like you didn't care what he wanted. 

'May I come in?' He replied simply in his usual tone.

'I'm kind of busy.'

He looked you up and down with a knotted brow, confusion clear in his black eyes due to your attire and the fact that you'd just yawned. As you looked into his eyes, he looked away.

'Please?' He asked quietly, ashamed to be asking twice.

You considered this for a moment, knowing that this must be hard for him. You half-reluctantly stepped aside to let him in.

You followed him through to your little sitting room with an eye roll and plopped down onto your sofa. He remained standing, facing the empty fireplace, away from you.

'So?' You prompted, 'What did you want? I want to get back to my preferred plan for the evening.' 

After a pause and still facing away from you, he answered, 'I wanted to talk to you as we had planned. Today did not go as planned for me, and I made that your problem. I- I'm-'

You didn't think Snape was the type to apologise easily, or to show emotion, particularly to someone he had only known for a matter of moths. So you didn't make him finish what he was trying to say. Knowing the sentiment was there and beginning to feel a little awkward at his clear embarrassment, you jumped in.

'You know, Profesor, I can't say the same. I really did just want to crawl into bed after the week I've had, so at least I got to do that in the end, even if it was disturbed.'

He snickered, enjoying your honesty and relieved that he didn't have to finish his sentence.

'You can call me Severus,' he replied, finally turning to look at you. He looked like his usual self again, as you always saw him.

'Well, then, Severus, are you going to take a seat next to me and we can get on with this whole charade?'

He sat down, leaving as much space between you as he could on the small two seat sofa.

'I wouldn't call it a charade.' He said plainly. 'I wanted - no, I do want - to know you.' He almost swallowed the last few words.

A spark lit within you. You mentally extinguished it, not letting yourself get carried away with thinking he might be interested in you. 'Oh?' You answered.

'Only one thing has been in my way.' He continued.

'What might that be?' You asked, wondering what on earth he could be talking about.

'How do I know I can trust you?' He asked, focusing back to your fireplace.

'Ah. Well, how do I know that I can trust _you_?' You replied, nonchalant. 'Do you know what Dumbledore wanted when he set us up to make friends?' 

He finally turned to you again, eyes finding yours and his gaze intense. You wondered what was going on behind those eyes - far too much to fathom right now. He leaned in a little closer.

'It was not his idea.' He said slowly, almost whispering, eyes moving down to your lips.

You leaned toward him and within a second, his lips were on yours. His thin lips were soft, but he was cold to the touch. All of the inner conflict you'd had about him subsided as you were entirely taken in by his kiss. As it deepened, his hand came up to your neck, shakily hesitating before resting there.

You fell back onto your throw cushions together, him on top of you as your tongues met. The kiss turned from intense to passionate and messy very quickly, and you could no longer resist the urge to run your fingers through his hair. As you did, a soft whimper from Snape broke the kiss and your eyes met once again.

He stood suddenly then, wishing you a hurried goodnight before leaving so quickly you barely had time to register that he was no longer on top of you.

Sitting up, a little disoriented from he sudden loss of contact, you looked at the door he's just slammed shut, dumbfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to share your (kind) thoughts in the comments. 
> 
> Next chapter on the way...


	5. What Next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short and sweet chapter, with a promise of much more to come!
> 
> On a more personal note, I apologise for taking so long between chapters - particularly the wait for this one. I've been writing something else (not a fanfic) that sorta has a deadline, as well as planning my wedding, so y'know... life gets in the way and all that. I am writing this for myself, and am surprised this many people have been enjoying it. I just wanted to get a simple little daydream out of my head and into a fic so I will continue it to completion, but please don't worry about me abandoning this - it might just take a little longer between chapters at times but I'll do my best to get them out a bit quicker.
> 
> Secondly, as it says in the tags 'rating may change' - we are heading toward that change soon and it's highly likely the rating will change to Explicit, so I must stress that any chapter I state is 18+ is not to be read by anyone under the age of 18. As the rating is already 'mature' I imagine this is already the case but felt I must clarify it.

Finally making it back to your bed after that whirlwind of a situation, you sat on the edge of the mattress not sure whether to believe what had just happened. Snape - you repeated the word in you head -  _Snape_ had kissed you. You think he may have even admitted to liking you? Kind of?

Not as surprising was the fact that you were relishing in the feeling that coursed through your veins when he was kissing you, the passion and energy you could feel from him causing everything in you to ignite. Giggling to yourself and feeling like a schoolgirl with a crush, you finally flopped down, daydreaming of more kissing with the weirdly mysterious man. Sleep came quickly and easily and your dreams were calm.

In the days that followed, more kissing was exactly what took place. Every chance he got to be near you, he took. You'd wondered whether he would stay away now, embarrassed by his words and actions, returning to his usual cold self. But when you were alone you saw another side to him, a side he seemed only to reveal to you. As elusive as he was, he was becoming closer to you day by day.

Sometimes, under the table at breakfast he would hold your hand. It was brief, but sweet, his thumb rubbing circles over the top of your hand for a couple of seconds before he would pull his hand away, almost blushing.

At the end of the day, he would sometimes visit you in your shared classroom, standing in the doorway to ensure no one was around before walking slowly and silently to you, tilting your chin with his long, pale fingers and pressing his lips to yours.

It was on one of these occasions that you finally broke the silence.

The magic of whatever was happening between you was thrilling and exciting. It gave you something extra to look forward to each day upon waking and something to dream about when you were having a tough day, but you knew it couldn't last forever and you had begun to crave more. You wanted to talk to him, to lay together under the star-lit sky, to laugh together, to learn about him, to feel his skin against yours.

As he slowly pulled away from you, eyes still closed, you rested your hand on his face and whispered to him, 'Sev?'

Eyes still closed, he responded with a hum.

'What are we doing?' You asked gently.

These appeared to be the words he was dreading. 'Must we put a label on this?' He countered.

You sighed, unsure where to go with this after all. 'No. No, we don't need to do that.' You kissed him again. 'I like you. A lot.'

As you cringed, prepared for him to call the whole thing off - or vanish never to be seen again, would you put that past him? - he stepped aside to lean against his desk, right next to where you were perched. He looked you over before looking away and replied, 'Why?'

'Must we analyse that?' You replied, mirroring his earlier sentiment. 'I just do. I like you.'

'I... I am enjoying our time together.' He replied slowly.

You knew that was a lot for him to admit, and didn't hold your breath for him to say he liked you too, but it felt as though it meant the same thing.

He continued after a pause and a deep breath, 'I don't want this to stop. I don't want to spoil it.'

Hearing these words, you could no longer contain the smile that was tugging at your lips. You simply said 'I feel the same.'

A few minutes passed now, both of you sitting in pleasant silence together, an inch apart, enjoying each other in a way only you two knew how. Knowing Snape was such a delicate balance, but the more time you spent together the more you could feel him warming to you.

'I don't know how to do this.' He eventually said, embarrassment lacing his words.

'Neither do I. Not really,' you comforted him, 'perhaps we could start where we left off a few minutes ago? Maybe somewhere a little more... personal than our classroom?'

He nodded. 'Would you like to come to my quarters this evening?' He asked, hesitantly.

'I would love to.'

You could have sworn you saw the edge of his mouth twitch up into a smile. You had truly worked some magic tonight, and not the wizarding kind. He wanted to see you later and he almost definitely liked you as much as you liked him.

You hopped off the desk and left him to ponder everything that had just been said. The butterflies in your stomach exploded as you wandered back to your own quarters, thinking about how the night might unfold this time. You'd see him soon enough to find out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience, and for still wanting to read this. As always, (kind) comments are appreciated!


End file.
